


Please Remember

by Meg97



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was all alone----<br/>Why did that seem so familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten into watching 'Your Lie In April', and the soundtrack inspired this little drabble!  
> I think I'll be turning it into a small series of it's own, dealing with the amnesia and, perhaps, overcoming it,  
> but it will honestly depend on any Kudos or Reviews/Comments left on this work; do let me know if you like it,  
> and if you'd like me to continue it or not! I wrote this while listening to 'Most Beautiful & Emotional Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Usa OST IMO'  
> on Youtube, so feel free to do the same if you're up for being emotionally wrecked.

The sky was crying.

He felt like he’s had that same thought a thousand times before - and yet, so often as he thinks it, it remains true. Water falls from thick grey clouds, forcing plants by the windowsill to bare their burden; until, eventually, they give in under the weight, releasing those same tears into a puddle that makes the sky’s reflection ripple.

_“It looks like there’s going to be a storm.”_

_“The reports have said it will sometime during the week.”_

The Nurse, and his Doctor, talking amongst each other just beyond the door as they head down the hall; it’s one of the few things he knows, now.

_Storm._  
_Rain._  
_Clouds._

He knows these words; they resonate in his mind, body, heart, for some reason, and send a cold shiver down his spine even though the windows are tightly closed and the place is well insulated.

He wrings his hands, eyes drifting down to digits almost as pale as the ivory covers and the nightgown he’s been given;  
He had awoken to the Light, to a brightness so harsh he’d originally had to cover his eyes - the room was white, with beeping electronics echoing his heartbeat, slow and dull - and yet, such an ivory room didn’t come as much of a surprise.  
Was this what his room was like….?

He leaned back against the white, soft pillow of his hospital bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling and eventually falling to a slow, soft close;  
Would he ever escape from here? Return to his own life?  
How long had he been here now…..?

_“Riku?”_

His eyes snapped open of their own accord, teal hues drawing toward a figure at the door—-  
Her eyes reminded him of the ocean; that’s the first thing he noticed.  
Then, it hits him, once more—

Riku— was that his name?

He felt bad for not remembering her - something in his gut told him he should, even more so than the woman, with the same eyes as he, who had kissed his forehead and cried at his side; or the man with hair similar to his own who had brushed fingers through his silver locks with a small smile—  
He should remember them all;  
And yet, he remembered nothing.

He kept silent, if only because he couldn’t really do anything else; he hadn’t a name to put to her face, nothing to put to her except flaming crimson locks and beautiful, tan-kissed skin with the occasional freckle - and it was as if she saw that.  
Her expression and her mood dropped, clearly - if it wasn’t obvious by his silence, the bandages wrapped around his head would’ve told her all she needed to know.

Either way she stepped forward, closed the door behind her, and walked across the room like an angel did across water; she floated, really, toward his bedside, fingers lying close to his on the steel railing, but not close enough.  
His own fingers twitched at the thought - and, idly, he wondered why.

_“Riku?”_

His name on her lips hurt, for some reason - his heart constricted at the sound, and though he refused to visibly flinch, perhaps she could see it anyway— her eyes seemed to see all, ever-knowing and ever-loving, that way,

_“I guess you really don’t remember….”_

**“No,”**

He hated to say it - and his voice sounded quiet, weak- he hated that, too,

**“…. I’m sorry.”**

_“It’s okay,”_

She offered a smile, one that shone at a thousand watts and no less - and even though her eyes crinkled, something flashed beyond them; perhaps pain,

_“It’s not your fault; I'm Kairi.”_

Silence passed, until Riku eventually broke it. Quiet, once more, curious but concerned for the answer, pale lips parted for him to eventually inquire;

**“What happened to me?”**

_“You were in a car accident,”_

‘She answered too quickly’ was the first thought to come to mind, but then Riku wondered how he would know - he didn’t know her, not at all, and certainly couldn’t tell if that was how quickly she normally responded or not—  
Perhaps it was the way her eyes shone - as if she knew a lot that he didn’t.  
Or, maybe something he’d once known - before he’d forgotten it all,

_“It was… pretty bad. We got you here as soon as we could - you were out cold for three days.”_

_Three whole days?_  
There’s another name on the tip of his tongue, as if she and this other one came together—  
Nope, nothing - he couldn’t quite grasp it.

Pale digits tightened, curled into a fist with nails digging red crescents into his palms - his gaze, cold teal hues, dragged themselves over to the window again, noting the tears on the window; some joining, others separating…..  
The storm wouldn’t be coming, not tonight - somehow, he knew.

_“I should get going– you need your rest.”_

She was only just here, and yet, she seemed in a hurry to leave; Riku didn’t know if he should be offended or not, and settled for the latter - surely she had better things to do than visit someone in the hospital, when he didn’t remember anything, didn’t know exactly how important he was to her, or even the other way around—-

**“…. Kairi.”**

The name felt light on his tongue, certainly familiar; though he hated not knowing why, or how much;  
She stopped in her retreat, footsteps pausing in their movements, her back to him with her hands folded toward him ( she did that often, something told him; a crack of a memory that refused to reveal any more than that ), as her fingers brushed along the door’s ivory wooden frame;

_“Yes?”_

**“….. I’m sorry.”**

She turned to him, then, spinning on her heels—-  
And her eyes pushed forward waves from the ocean in their depths; water gathered, or so it seemed from his bed on the opposite side of the room.

She didn’t cry - and that in and of itself made him respect her that little bit more.  
Even though she seemed like she wanted to - very, very badly - she held back; offered a beautiful smile almost as blinding as the light had first been when he’d woken up, and her soft pink lips opened up so her voice could echo in the room.

What was he sorry for?  
He really had no idea—

Everything?  
Whatever that meant—

_“It’s okay.”_

She cracked ( or perhaps he just imagined she did ) but either way, she wasted no more time in leaving; offered him another lesser smile and a final goodbye before closing the door behind her, letting her steps echo down the hall.

He was all alone, then, left only to his own devices and the literal ones, counting each beat of his heart and pumping fluids into his body to– well, he supposed, keep him alive.

He was all alone—-  
Why did that seem so familiar?


End file.
